


A warm welcome

by Musa09



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musa09/pseuds/Musa09
Summary: One-shot where Luigi is his brother Mario' squire and Boo is Queen Peach's court mage. They are lovers and when Luigi comes back from an adventure, Boo welcomes him back very 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘭𝘺~
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Kudos: 6





	A warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for bad grammar and for how boring this could actually result to be.  
> I was inspired by Suitor Armor, on Webtoon. I advise you to read it, because it’s a very good comic - but reading it it's not required to read this story.

After so much time, there they were. 

Their breaths were secrets that, possibly, they would have taken to the grave.   
Their kisses flames, wild and eager to devour the other in the most dazzling lust.   
Their greedy hands what were if not thirsty wanderers lost in the desert for an eternity, finally reaching the oasis they had so badly dreamt of?

If someone had seen them right then, they would have been disgusted by the sight.   
Two men breaking all laws, those of god and those of men. 

But they didn’t really care. Alone in that dusty tower, the court mage and the squire of the greatest paladin of the kingdom were breaking all rules, as they hadn’t done for a long, long time; faulty the many adventures his brother Mario had dragged Luigi into. But now their chivalric feats, finally, were over and everyone was down in the ballroom to celebrate the great hero, oblivious his brother had gone away at the first occasion to run to the highest and most terrifing tower of the castle, the one where the great, powerfull, court mage, his sweet, crazy Boo, lived and worked. Mage that had immediately greeted him warmly, rushing to his lips in a passionate way. His ‘welcome back, I missed you very much.’

Luigi had chuckled when, after pulling away from the kiss, Boo had pinched both his cheeks, frowning slighty. “How did you dare leaving me alone with these stupid peasants for so long?? – he had said – I swear that more than once I have been about to fry that moron of Sir Wario!”

“You’re always about to fry him, Boo.” he had replied amused. It was true, after all. He chuckled more when Boo made an offended face.

“Because he is an idiot! And the next time he will ask me to ‘make pop some silly flowers out of nowhere’ – and Luigi had begun to laugh to the imitation of the mercenary -, you can bet your totally unfashionable hat I will make flowers pop up his ass!”

Luigi had kept laughing while Boo kept complaining, God, had he missed so much listening to the other. His voice had just something that made it so melodious and nice to hear to Luigi. He would have had happily – and that actually had happened many times – listened to him talking for hours, drinking each words with eager thirsty.

Luigi had realised he had zoned out when he felt Boo’s lips again pressed against his own, trying to free him from the wicked spell of his magical voice. He had happily kissed the mage back, and minutes passed by before they pulled away from air.

“What were you thinking about? Are you hurt?” Boo had whispered over his lips, staring at him with those purple charming purple eyes he had, a light blush all over those pale cheeks.

Luigi had shook his head, fixing a lock of that white hair behind the ear of his lover. He loved how Boo could become sweet and caring in a moment, when they were alone. “No, I am fine. And I was thinking about your b-beautiful voice.” he said, blushing himself at the cheesy compliment. He still felt so much embarassed each time he found himself complimenting the mage. He felt like a little, anxious teen with a big crush, almost too big for his heart to stand it. It made him feel dizzy, but it was always worth it. He loved how each time Boo’s face would have turned red in a very gracious way. As if drops of blood had fallen on pale snow, a contrast that each time took a little more of Luigi to give it to the magician. Making him fall more in love.

That time had been no exception. Boo had blushed hard, looking around as if he couldn’t stand staring right in the eye with him right then, before gluing their gazes together again. They looked at each other for a moment, eagerly memorizing each other’s features and scent and breath, for when they would have had to be away from the other again.

“You know – the mage eventually had said, getting closer and wrapping his arms around Luigi’s neck, leaning down towards his face – I think I should check anyway if you’re hurt. To be sure you’re fine.”

Luigi blushed softly and grabbed at Boo’s hips, slowly caressing them with his thumbs. “Yes, I think you should check. Tell me, one of your experiments exploded when I was away?” he asked, nuzzling his cheek against his lover’s chest. He heard Boo huff.

“It was just three times, Luigi.” Boo was indeed the best mage you could have found around, but he was even very ambitious and reckless and damn crazy, and tended to do many experiments with magic that resulted in messes or explosions. Luigi loved this too of him, his passion for magic and supernatural. He liked a bit less the one for necromancy.

“When I went away, it was twice, Boo.” Luigi highlighted with an amused tone. He enjoyed seeing Boo puffing his cheeks. 

“Moron.” he mumbled.

“I know. By the way, shouldn’t we check you are fine too?” Luigi said, slighty stammering. It was still very flustering saying such things. 

He looked at away and gasped loudly when Boo took a step back and dragged him with himself, making them both fall on that rough mattress covered with cheap blankets the mage used to sleep on. How many times had Luigi scolded him for not sleeping in a proper bed? Too many to remember, honestly, but apparently no one would have spent money for the mage, no more than for the bare minimum at least. And the magician always spent all his money for his potions and experiments. So it couldn’t be helped, for now – Luigi had actually begun to save some of the coins he and Mario always gained from Queen Peach or from the people they helped during their adventures, to buy something softer where Boo could sleep on, but he had said no thing to the other yet. It would have been a surprise. 

After that they hadn’t said nothing, just few moans and sighs of pleasure had left and were still leaving their lips while they undress the other with an almost beastly hunger, with the desire to become one one more time. To lose themselves in that pit where lust meets love and to become a new, complete person.

Luigi was already lost. Lost in the cold hotness of his partner’s body, in his burning purple eyes, so alike to portals for the other side. Was this because Boo’ soul was partially dead? Because he had now ghostly powers or because of all those dead spirits that now answered to the mage and haunted his tower, being his spies and loyal minions? Who knew.   
Luigi just knew that he loved him so hard, so badly, and that he had missed Boo, his eyes, his voice, his pants and soft moans, his soft, pale flesh. He had missed sinking his small teeth in that gorgeous neck, and having Boo sinking his sharper fangs in his weak flesh, the moans and pleads that came out of his own lips while being marked and listening to the other’ blissfull sighs while marking. He had missed Boo’s caring way of being wild in bed, so passionate and overwhelming, so kind and mindblowing. He had missed how perfectly they fit together, how he always felt comfortable after they had started their intercourse, doing things he hadn’t even known were possible before meeting the mage. Luigi had missed Boo. 

Boo placed a pretty hard bite on his shoulder and Luigi found himself moaning loudly, watching with the corner of the eye the blood drawing out. Boo liked blood, and often had him bleed, but his partner had never went too over with this. His bloodlust was already fully satisfied by his necromancy experiments… Luckily for Luigi. 

He found himself rolling on his back when Boo with a quick move switched them, now towering above him, tiny drops of blood on those pearly fangs. He saw that long, purple tongue, that he had so badly craved during his travelling, lick away the blood, as if it was the sweetest drink, his partner’s eyes getting slighty brighter and now seeming two big amethysts. Luigi felt his skin burn when Boo looked back down at him, lowering to kiss him again and then suck and mark his way down the squire’s body, stopping right over the sensitive stomach, filling the soft flesh of bites and hickeys and light kisses. He felt more than saw Boo’s smirk when more, blissful moans left his mouth, an hand tangled into those white hair, trying to not lose his sanity completely and at the same time trying to lose it, to pull Boo down right where Luigi needed he and his tongue.

“B-Boo, c’mon, please..” he pleaded, maybe kinda patethicly, but he knew how much Boo liked feeling powerfull, having others at his mercy. And he hoped he would have been merciful, being months since they had last seen each other. 

By some miracles, the magician chuckled, giving one last kiss on Luigi’s hip before going down to his shaft, his giant tongue wrapping around it and squeezing hard, making the squire yelp in pleasure. A low, guttural laugh and Boo freed his boner from that tight grip, holding the base and licking the tip and sucking it, a lewd, happy expression on his face, and Luigi bit his lip not to scream his name. He arched his back and laid his head on that mattress, enjoying each seconds deeply in his mind and soul. He moaned when the hot tongue lick him and his veins, and he squeaked when the magician welcomed him in his mouth. 

How had he been able to go throughout so much time without this?? Without his mage, his lover, his Boo??? It seemed something impossible right then, with his body being hit by waves of wild, pure pleasure, and with his climax so damn close. But it seemed too fast, too fast to bear, too fast to enjoy completely after so much time. And so he pulled Boo’s hair to make him move, not wanting to let this happiness and joy fade so quickly, if not inside of Boo, in him, in them. Never wasted, just forgot but well protected for eternity.

Boo seemed to take the hint. He let his member go after a last, long, hot lick and then looked at Luigi, smiled softly. Boo’ smiles used to make him very uncomfortable. The first times they had been cold, scary grins, and the squire had felt as if the the other had wanted to carve his mortal heart out of the soft flesh of the chest. Few times Luigi had found his pants wet after one of those sneer. And then something had changed and it hadn’t been pee anymore. There they were, now.

Luigi felt an hand touching his cheek almost tenderly. “What are you thinking about?” Right, Boo knew him very well. He always knew when something was in his mind.

“I wasthinking about how much things had changed between us.” he answered honestly. He watched Boo lean down and kiss his cheek, then laying down next to him, some silky locks on his face. He immediately got over the mage, moving those locks behind the ear.

Boo smirked. “Yeah, used to scare you out of your pants each time we met.” he said with malicious delight. Luigi huffed and blushed hard, looking away while feeling his partner’s slim legs wrapping themselves around his bony waist. He stroked those fit thighs, loving how soft they felt under his fingers.

“I knew you liked it!” he mumbled, looking at Boo almost angrily. He had always known the mage had a thing for torturing him. He could read it in his eyes.

“I haven’t said that.”

“Your smirk is pretty telling.” Luigi huffed. Boo stuck out his tongue before laughing, the squire soon joining him. How much had they missed laughing together like that! They laughed for few minutes, two hands intertwined, nuzzling their faces against each others, affectionately and shyly.

When they were done laughing, Luigi pressed his lips on the Boo’s, softly, while sliding inside that cold body with ease. The mage just sighed in pleasure, his hands soon finding their way into the squire’s hair and pulling it gently. Boo was so much stronger than him, he could have easily break his poor spine in half with just an hand, if he had wanted to. Luigi knew he was lucky to be on the mage’s good side.

Luigi pulled away from the kiss and began to move, his gaze glued on the man under him, which was moaning quietly, close eyed, enjoying that sinful bliss they got to share during their rendez vous. Luigi loved it. He would have never got tired of staring at how Boo’s body reacted to his presence inside. So shamelessly and shyly at the same time, where passion and lust were the only ones making the call.

Soon he picked up the pace, and both of them become oblivious to everything around them. They didn’t see or hear the ghosts wandering around the tower, the crows which were filling the air with their raspy calls, a not even too gentle knock at the door. They didn’t care. All that did matter was what they were feeling, the wild pleasure which was burning in them as the hottest flame and the love they felt for each other and which they were keeping inside as the most precious secret. They wouldn’t have made it leave their minds, they just couldn’t, but Luigi knew Boo loved him and was sure the mage knew the feeling was mutual.

Luigi found himself biting and scratching with his short nails and being bitten and scratched, a little of blood drawing out. He bit Boo’s bottom lip before kissing himself wildly. He lifted one of those pale legs, making it rest on his shoulder and going deeper with each thrust, until he found what he was looking for. He pounded into his lover, pressing his body against that harsh mattress, mercilessly hitting that spot which drove the mage crazy each time. 

That cold tower became as hot as Hell, and all the people which were randomly walking near it had almost an heart-attack when screams, louder than usual, came out of it. They wasn’t sure but they would have bet it were the mage’s ghosts. Or the mage’s victims.

Reality was actually pretty different. The source of those screams was the mage himself and his torrid lover, which had felt the highest edge of pleasure and were now panting and resting together, laid against the other, their arms intertwined.

Luigi opened his eyes after a while, looking first at Boo’s expression, still lewd and satisfied. He loved that face, honestly. He then looked down, seeing almost clearly his semen inside the other man. It was still a bit shocking, exactly as it had been the first time. He suddendly felt a wet, very large, appendage running along his face. He blinked, taking a moment to realise Boo had licked his cheek and hair and was now looking at him with a sly smirk.

“What was that for?” he asked confused.

Boo shrugged. “For nothing. I just wanted to do it.” He replied. Luigi smiled softly and kissed Boo’s cheek. The other gasped and blushed hard. “How dare you!?”  
The squire chuckled. Boo was as bold as easy to fluster. It was adorable.

Boo squirmed for a moment before sighing and kissing Luigi’s cheek back, blushing hard. “This is embarassing.” He mumbled in a low, flustered voice.

Luigi felt a wave of courage crawling into his body. Maybe that feeling should have not been kept as secret. Maybe it was something which should have been whispered after some hot sex, as now. He leaned towards Boo’s ear, smiling widely. “I love you.” he said with a sweet tone, then kissing the mage’s temple, taking advantage of the fact that the wizard had frozen, blushing madly. Unluckily, he didn’t manage to dodge the pillow Boo hit him with. “Hey!”

Luigi looked at Boo, while in his chest many upsetting feeling were now ready to attack his heart. Why had Boo hit him!? Had he read the whole situation wrong?? Wasn’t Boo in love with him!? Gosh, that idea was terrifing! And what was that expression Boo had? Was he- mad? Was that gonna be his last moment as lover of the man he had fallen for!? 

“Why you said it!? You shouldn’t have, I wanted to be the first one telling it!” Boo almost yelled, his voice high as it always did when the man was very flustered. Now was Luigi the one who freeze on spot.

“…What?”

“I have been practicing to tell.. That thing since you left, I was waiting a good predicament to tell it, but you said it! How dare you, you who are thousands time more shy than me, tell it first!” and Boo threw the pillow at Luigi.

“What!?” Luigi yelled, throwing the pillow away after it had hit him in the face.

Boo looked down, suddendly didn’t seem able to look at his lover in the eye. “I l-like your smile much, and I thought hearing me say that would have made you smile, because you d-don’t smile much when you’re with me. B-But I really feel it, it’s that I love your smile and-” Boo couldn’t say anything more, he found Luigi’s lips pressing happily against his own.

Luigi was very happy. Happier than he thought he could ever be. He had butterflies in his tummy and flames in his veins. He felt like Boo was doing that one trick he had shown him once – ‘fireworks’, as the mage had called it – right inside his heart. He felt like he could have died right there and then, and he would have regretted nothing about his short, not really significant life. I mean, Boo basically had just admitted he loved the squire back, how couldn’t possibly Luigi have been happy! That was like a dream!

Maybe it was. Maybe he had died during one of the adventures his brother Mario force him to join, and he was now sleeping an endless sleep, his brain treating him with an endless and beautiful dream about the person he had loved the most to make death sweeter… no, he wasn’t dead. Boo would have resurrected him, he often had seen the mage bringing people back to life, or would have made his soul a member of his ghost army.  
No, Luigi wasn’t dead at all.

After several minutes they parted, looking at each other in awe. Boo was a blushing mess, his lips fleshy kinda red too due all those kisses. That pale body leaned into the squire’s, resting against him with a content smile. It was a little smile, shy almost, Boo’s fangs barely being shown at all. 

Luigi had a similiar one on his face. He wrapped his arms around Boo’s body, both of them barely covered by a blanket they had rolled on and got tangleted into during their intercourse. Both of them were feeling good, loved, relaxed, as it often happened when they were together. They felt like if they were in a bubble of pure happiness, not a worry on their mind but to enjoy each other’s company.

… then suddendly the bubble popped, the moment the door slammed open and Wario, with his gross and wild attitude, rushed into the room. Maybe he had come to order Boo around, as usual, to mock him or to ask for an upgrade to his weapons, but his mouth went close the second he spotted the two lover and their lack of clothes. Neither Luigi or Boo managed to say anything, they had frozen in shock. 

They stared at each other for several, long moments, before Wario closed the door and his loudly stomps become hard to hear. 

Boo was the first to process and came back to his senses. He rushed up and to the door, floating not to fall down due his tired legs. An illusion to dress up and he was gone as well, chasing the mercenary before the tea or any other drink could be spilled. 

All that Luigi managed to do was starting to cry, desperately and silently, few ghosts staring confused at him. All the happiness of the moment before was gone. He and his beloved lover were now out of the closet and Luigi hoped – 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘦𝘥 – they wouldn’t end up hanging from the gibbet..


End file.
